A Ninja of Many Masks
by WackedOutLunarBoy
Summary: A properly trained sexy ninja is he. BisexualNaruto. StrongNaruto. NarutoXKonohamaru, NarutoX?, KibaXShino. Yaoi, Maybe Yuri. Smut and Adventure.


As the sun was starting to rise, you could see two people slowing walking down a dirt path. One of the two men had long spiky white hair with a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it. He was walking on wooden sandals with a red vest over his green robe. His companion to his left was walking at the same pace. He was clearly well-built and carried himself like an experienced ninja. He wore regular black shinobi sandals, he wore loose black khaki shorts, his legs were bandaged and there was a shuriken pouch tied to his thigh. There was also another weapon pouch attached to his back pocket that he used for scrolls. His entire upper body was wrapped in bandages like his legs; he wore a fishnet shirt without sleeves over the bandages. You could see the he was a well defined man by the way his muscles flexed lightly when he walked. On his hands were fingerless gloves with metals plates on them. The strangest thing about the young man was his face; it was covered by a white and black mask with an intricate kabuki mask design on it. You couldn't make out anything about the man's face as the eyes and mouth were just slits. His hair however showed a flare for individualism because of the blond roots and black tips.

This odd pair has come back after a 5 year long training trip that went all around the elemental countries, meeting contacts and collecting information. This had also been the training Naruto would need to carry on the name of Toad Sannin when Jiraiya felt it was time to retire to a life of peace and quiet, and in his mind lots of women. Naruto had missed his home and while he was desperate to get back he knew that he would get there eventually and to take in the beautiful countryside. Naruto had matured while on this trip, learning lots of secret jutsu and sealing techniques. He was no longer a fool at genjustu and he had trained at Mt. Myobuko with Ma and Pa, to learn the Toad Sage Technique. Even Jiraiya hailed Naruto as a Seal Master, but only to Naruto. He didn't want his student's skills becoming common knowledge, surprise was key in a battle between shinobi, without it you were as good as dead.

Naruto's body was bandaged for a reason, and it was to hide the intricate network of seal tattoos he had given himself as an edge in battle. All he had to do was send chakra to a seal and a jutsu would be activated. So he no longer had to make handsigns and give away his justu to thieves such as members of the Uchiha clan. The jutsu he had on his body were; **shunshin** (body flicker technique), **kage bushin **(shadow clone), **kawarimi** (body replacement technique), and five elemental attacks. The five attack seals ran along his arms and all he had to do was use his palms to utilize them. For Air, **shippuu tenohira **(Hurricane Palm), for Fire, **konnichisama no doki** (Wrath of the Sun God), for Water, **dekisui kouzui** (Drowning Flood), for Earth, **jihibiki** (Earth Tremor), and Lightning, **kyousha no denkou **(Spear of Lightning).

Needless to say that any enemy nin that Naruto went up against was indeed, surprised. How can dodge or block what you don't know what's coming at you? He didn't even need to say the attack aloud for the jutsu to work, ah the power of seals. No longer was he the dobe, the dead last, of his graduating class. And here after 5 long years, Naruto saw the gates of his home, konohagakure no sato, the villiage hidden in the leaves. He smiled behind his mask; he couldn't wait to show his friends his new powers. He also wondered how strong his friends had gotten while he was gone.

"Hey ero-sennin," Naruto said, "What are we going to do when we get back?"

"Well, I'm going to report to Tsunade-hime then hit the hot springs," exclaimed Jiraiya, "there's gotta be some fresh, wet and tired new inspiration to check out for my new book."

"Hentai," muttered Naruto under his breath.

"What are you going to do then, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"Ichiraku's!" yelled Naruto.

As they passed through the gate, two bored looking chuunins drawled out, "Names and reason for visitation."

Naruto and Jiraiya turned to the guards and the guards looked up in shock.

"Gama-sannin-sama, sorry we didn't recognize you!"

"That's ok, we're just going to see hime, that's ok?"

"Y-yes of course, you're cleared but what about your friend?" Not recognizing the stranger one bit. That's when the chuunin noticed a leaf hitai-ate dangling from the strangers belt.

"Oh him," said Jiraiya said walking on, "just my apprentice." He waved behind his back and him and Naruto shunshined to the Hokage's office, leaving two confused chuunin in their wake.

"Wasn't that kid Naruto his apprentice, when did he get new one?"

Tsunade had a rough start with the whole Hokage gig in the beginning; there was just so much damn paperwork. She had to give it to the old man sarutobi, this wasn't a job for amateurs. But after giving it some though and thinking about her favorite little brother, she figured she could use shadow clones to do all the paperwork. That gave her plenty time to drink sake, sleep and go gambling whenever shizune wasn't looking. It was while she was sipping some sake when two gusts of leaves and winds entered her office and she looked up.

"Hokage-sama," both of the men said in unison.

"Ah, Jiraiya, I was wondering when you were going to get here, but where's Naruto-kun?" She said, eyeing the stranger in bandages.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me baa-chan," said Naruto.

"Naruto!" sputtered Tsunade as she spat out her sake.

"That's my name, don't wear it out, baa..," was all he got out as Tsunade got him a bear hug of death, suffocating him in her huge endowments. "Let the boy breathe," Jiraiya chuckled out.

"Sheesh, baa-chan, are you trying to kill me already!?" yelled Naruto.

Tsunade hit him over the head for the granny comment. Not that the pair before her didn't already know but she didn't particularly like it when people comment to her natural age. You think all the times that she flicked and hit Naruto that he would get the clue not to mention it.

"Well then, it's nice to see you both again, Naruto you get a week off to meet all of your friends and catch up, Jiraiya, stay away from the hot springs." Naruto and the perv both sweat dropped.

As Naruto was walking on the main street looking at all the new sights people kept giving him odd looks. It didn't occur to him that he was wearing a mask and his body looked like a mummy, a hot muscular mummy, but a mummy nonetheless. It thought it was odd that he hadn't seen any of his old friends, but he figured that they were on missions. He arrived at his tiny apartment later and opened the door. A wave of decay and five years of neglect slapped him in the face and he gagged. He started to clean by opening all the windows to let the spirit of whatever died in there out. He then swept all the dirt and dust from his room, the kitchen and the living room, then he mopped. After scrubbing down the walls and the bathroom, he decided to go take a break and get some ramen.

"One large miso ramen, kudasai," said Naruto.

"Coming right up," said Ayame, "say I know that voice!"

"Who's your friend, daughter?" said Ichiraku.

"You mean you don't even know your best customer anymore, jijii-san!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled both of them in unison. They hadn't seen him in years and business has certainly never been the same. It looks like their cash cow hadn't abandoned them after all.

"Yep," smiled Naruto.

Naruto yelled, "Itadakimasu" before inhaling his food. The weird thing was that neither Ichiraku nor Ayame saw Naruto take off his mask. But they guess that was to be expected from an ex-student of Kakashi.

Sigh with contentment after his twentieth bowl he thanked them both and set out. He had to get new stuff for everything. All his furniture was ruined, his refrigerator was broken and all his clothes were orange. Now don't get him wrong, he still liked orange but Jiraiya drilled it into his head that orange was just not a conducive color for ninja work. So new clothes were on his list as well, also, he needed paint for his walls.

He had made plenty of money from his travels with ero-sennin , bounties paid well as did manual labor. His money was sealed away in scrolls so it couldn't really be stolen, and it could be easily accessed. At the store he bought two tables, one for the kitchen and one for the living room, a rug, some lamps, a refrigerator, decorative scrolls, a bed, a dresser and some paint. When asked when he wanted these to be delivered, he just declined and sealed all the furniture in a storage scroll and left a bewildered shop owner in his wake. He figured he could use a plant or two so he went to Yamanaka flower shop.

He looked around the store and said, "I need some bamboo plants."

"Ok, I'll go get some," said Ino.

"Thanks Ino," replied Naruto.

"Do I know you, sir?" Ino said.

"It's me Ino, Na-ru-to." Ino gasped at that answer, it had been forever since she had seen the annoying blond and orange ray of sunshine. She immediately started to check out the hotty in front of her. 'This is Naruto!?' she thought to herself 'damn he looks good now'.

"Well thanks for the plants, Ino-chan, see you later!" yelled Naruto as he walked out.

Ino woke up from her daze and immediately got out to tell everyone he was back. It was safe to say that everybody knew of the new Naruto in a matter of hours. After getting clothes from a blushing store clerk he headed home to decorate.

He took of his mask off revealing a handsome face grinning back at him in the mirror. His sky blue has looking back at him as he got ready for a shower. He didn't need his bandages anymore, the seals were invisible unless he used them, and so he could just wear arm guards if he didn't want anyone to see them. Stepping into the warm shower he started to work out the kinks in his muscles, slowly rubbing his hands over his body.

Let it be known that Naruto was very bisexual; it was just in his nature to see the best of everything. He had some interesting experiences while with Jiraiya. He found out easily that he was very popular with the men and women, getting his taste of both on his travels. Having these thoughts in his mind, he started to stroke his slowly rising member. He just thought about one day when Konohamaru dropped by to play and woke him up.

(Flashback) –warning, wicked Lemon this way comes.

Seeing as his boss wasn't awake, Konohamaru thought he would tickle him awake. He snuck into the small apartment, kicking off his sandals, and went to Naruto's room. Seeing his favorite shinobi's muscled torso rise up and down slowly made his breath hitch. His eyes feasting on the site before him, going down he could see Naruto wasn't wearing any boxers; he was covered by a thin sheet, showing everything. He cursed those sheets for the luck that they had. He crept silently to the sleeping nin and straddled the blond and started to slowly feel his muscled chest. He rubbed the nipples gently, his mouth watered with want. He could feel Naruto's dick start to swell under his ass, so Konohamaru naturally start to rock back and forth on the harding member. Naruto moaned softly in his sleep, no idea that he was being in a way, raped.

Konohamaru took off his scarf and shirt and undid is pants, so when he got back on top of naruto he was completely naked. He reached for Naruto's penis and rubbed it lightly up and down. He began to lick the head when Naruto's eyes blinked open and looked down. To say he was shocked and aroused at the same time was an understatement. He was really horny and deviously closed his eyes in the intent that he was going to let Kono-kun have his way.

All the while Konohamaru didn't notice any of this because he was putting all he had into his first blowjob, slurping and sucking for all he was worth and Naruto was fighting the urge to make his little cocksucker choke by thrusting deeper into his mouth. Having enough of pretending, Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by his shoulders and put his butt on his stomach to have easier access to Kono-kun's cock. The little nin was shocked and astounded that he was now being blown by one of his heroes and boy could Naruto suck. Grabbing Naru-kun's hair, he started to skull fuck his brains out. By the time Naruto put a wet finger inside his ass, Konohamaru was screaming his name.

"Ahh, more, more my irootoko!" screamed Kono-kun at the top of his lungs. And not being one to say no to any challenge, Naruto stuck a second finger and then a third and started to scissor Konohamaru's tight hole.

Right now as Naruto was doing all this, Kono-kun was feeling very strange and before he could warn Naruto he came inside his boss's mouth, and to his surprise Naruto swallowed it all up with a smile.

"That was my first time doing anything with another person…," he muttered with a blush.

"We're not done yet!" said Naruto with a lusty growl and he made Konohamaru go on all fours and stuck some lubed fingers inside him and began scissoring him once more. Using his other hand he grabbed a condom from under the bed and put it on, and began guiding himself to Kono-kun's hole. As soon as he began to enter, Konohamaru's breath stopped and Naruto told him not to worry. Taking confidence in his idol's words, Naruto felt less resistance and began to put all of his seven inches in the small pre-teen, making him moan in pain and pleasure.

Forcing himself to remain in control and not to ravage this sexy boy beneath him, he began to slowly go in and out. As Konohamaru began to wimper and beg for more, Naruto started to slam harder in his backside, making both of them writhe in pleasure. Naruto laid down and had Konohamaru reverse-cowboy him, his little lover skewering himself on Naruto, acting like Naruto's dick was his throbbing joystick. Seeing himself going in and out of Kono-kun's tight backside like that was too much for him and with a loud moan he thrusted upward a couple times dazing Konohamaru and came.

(Flashback End) Lemon pass.

As he washed off his love juice with the showerhead, he wondered if he'd ever do something like that with is other friends, after all with the stress shinobi had to deal with they didn't care who they fucked, just as long as they got off. Konohamaru was like a little brother to him and anyway along his travels he heard that he got a triangle going on with Moegi and Udon, and he didn't want to be a forth wheel. Drying himself he looked at himself in the mirror, what he didn't realize was that outside a person with a genjustu over them had long since passed out from a serious nosebleed.

Earlier that day one Hinata Hyuuga was in the market looking for something to cook up. She was idly wandering the various stalls when Ino Yamanaka came up to her looking like she won the lottery. "You would not believe who I just saw in the shop!" she practically gushed with glee.

"Who?" asked the slightly weary konoichi.

"Naruto freakin Uzumaki, and oh my kami was he fine!" she roared, a bit of drool escaped her mouth as she reminisced. "Ah, I gotta go tell the rest of the gang, see you later girl." With that she zoomed off, leaving a wind struck Hinata in her wake.

"Naruto's…back," she whispered. She blushed deeply and squealed, scaring some of the customers in the bazaar. She rushed off to find him; she needed to see her old crush.

It didn't take long to find the blonde hero, from years of stalking him she was very familiar with where he lived. She got into a tree that was across from his apartment, she activated her byakugan. Her heart almost was ripped out of her chest from seeing her Naruto-kun. He was a man now, and he was very attractive. Her face was slowly getting redder, he was getting undressed. What happened in the fifteen minutes after left a very wet and very much unconscious kunoichi, luck would have it that she didn't fall out of the tree, but just barely.

He walked to his closet still naked; he planned to look at sexiest as possible for his friends. He pulled out form fitting nin pants that were black with white trim, a long sleeve white shirt that hugged his body with black fish net over that. He wore his forehead protector as a belt now with a black band. He put on his black nin sandals and a mask with black and white kabuki markings.

He walked out the door while activating the security seals on his dwelling; it wouldn't do for people to wreck all his new stuff. He walked at a calm pace trying to decide what to do when an anbu dropped in front of him.

"Anbu-san" inquired Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama has requested your presence" stated the Hawk faced Anbu professionally. With a nod from Naruto, the Anbu disappeared with a rush of leaves. So Naruto did just the same and in a second he was in front of Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, I thought you said I could have a week off" pouted Naruto.

"Yes I know gaki, but we have a recon mission that needs a heavy hitter, they run afoul of some missing nins and I want them to come back alive."

"Who's on the recon?"

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, your old friends" smiled Tsunade.

Naruto was whizzing through the trees at a moderate pace, going over the plan to save the guys from whatever plight that had befallen them. It would take at least a quarter of an hour to get there through his networks of planted teleport seals that he placed throughout his travels. He activated a seal on the back of his neck and felt light, and in a flash of black and white he appeared five hundred miles from where he just was. He just hoped he made it in time.

Kiba and Shino were currently on a recon mission to scope out the surrounding area of Otogakure, and relay any vital information back to Konoha. They had been doing okay for the past two weeks with nary a peep from the enemy. They had just one more week of surveillance before they had to go back. It was currently in the late afternoon and the duo made camp.

"Akamaru, take the first watch, kay boy?" Kiba commanded his ninken. Getting a bark in the affirmative Kiba strolled to the tiny tent where Shino was preparing for the nights rest.

As Kiba moved the tent's flap to get in, what he saw made his breath hitch and his blood burn. Shino was propped up on his elbows in nothing but very tight underwear. It was a rare sight to see an Aburame without a coat let alone in the nude. It made Kiba very horny knowing he had the privilege. Shino's pale flesh gave a dull glow as Kiba's sharp eyes adjusted to the darkness of the tent.

"Inu-kun" hummed Shino, in his deep baritone voice. The vibration of it reached into the fiber of Kiba's nerves.

Just then there was a faint snap from outside and a distinct growl of warning from Akamaru.

_Cliffhangers, muahahahha._


End file.
